


Toxic (Fanvid)

by pathway



Series: True Detective Fanvids [3]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, toxic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathway/pseuds/pathway





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Trail of Clues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218059) by [Knott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott). 



b站：http://www.bilibili.com/video/av8277954/ 

 

虽然这歌第一感觉跟TD的氛围很不相称，但最近沉迷锈锈的美色无法自拔于是就剪了这么一段hhhh（不要脸地扔上来  
开始只是想剪单人舔屏向，剪着剪着想起了Knott的那篇bdsm然后就一发不可收拾...  
剧情可能有改动（说白了就是因为剪不出原作剧情orz）建议可以先看文再看视频！

观看愉快;)


End file.
